the greatest move of my life
by hardygirl87
Summary: ashlynn and her best friend Hannah decide to move to Hawaii. Where they meet Dog the bounty hunter and his crew. And things start heating up for Ashlynn and Leland and the same for Hannah and Duane Lee. It's better then it sounds so plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.  
Ashlynn and her best friend Hannah just moved to Hawaii from Alabama. On their 3rd day in Hawaii they went job hunting. Just for the fun of it they went into Da-Kine Bail Bonds. When they opened the door there was a guy sitting at a desk

"Hi, im Tim is there something i can help you two with?"

"Hi, im Ashlynn and this is my best friend Hannah, and we were looking for a job"

"ok, hold on" he gets on the speaker

"hey Duane"

"yea Tim"

"there are a couple of girls here lookin for a job"

"ok send them in"

"ok, go through there"

"ok thanks" they start walking through the door. They saw a pretty blonde woman, and a guy sitting behind the desk

"are you the girls lookin for a job?"

"yea um im Ashlynn and this is my best friend Hannah"

"Im Duane "DOG" Chapman, this is my wife Beth, my brother Tim up front" Duane Lee and Leland just got back from booking a guy

"and these two are my son's Duane Lee and Leland" the guys looked at the girls.

"Boys this is Ashlynn and Hannah."

"So where are you two from?" "Alabama" Leland liked Ashlynn's accent, he thinks it's cute. After Dog asked them questions about their qualifactions for the job and he liked what he heard "ok you girls start tomorrow morning"

They go home to get some sleep Ashlynn sets the alarm clock to 8:00 a.m.  
" I think that Leland's kind of cute"

"Ash your weird"

"what he is." They go to sleep but Ashlynn's having trouble sleeping because she's excited about tomorrow and she finally falls asleep. 8:00 a.m. finally comes they get up and takes showers and get ready. Ashlynn puts on jeans and a alabama t-shirt and Hannah puts on jeans and a tank top. They arrive at Da-Kine at 8:30. They walk in and Beth introduces them to Lyssa and the 3 girls get started on some files. Then the team gets to work

"Youngblood whats the guys name?"

"it's John Martin" Dog starts writing on the board.

"Leland pull up his file" Leland gets on his computer and pulls up the guy's file

"he's wanted for theft in the 2nd degree and drugs in the 3rd degree"

"ok let's call the co-signer" The co-signer tells them where he's at.

"were gonna need a decoy" they thought about using Lyssa but she's been seen before, so they decided to use Ashlynn and Hannah. So Beth get's the girls fixed up in short skirts and low cut tank tops. "everyone else suit up" they pull up to the guy's house and the girls look at his picture one more time.  
They go to the door while dog, Tim, Leland and Duane Lee hide behind the suv. They knock and the door opens and a guy answers the door and Ashlynn asks

"can you help us see if we have a flat tire?" she tries to sound flirtaious as she could and he seemed to buy it because he eargly accepted. As soon as they got by the guys come out and arrest the guy.

"Nice job girls" Dog tells them.

"thanks" they say.

When they get back to the office the girls changed back into the clothes they wore earlier. Ashlynn sat down on the couch and took out her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls. She had 2 one from her mom and the other one was from her dad.  
Leland comes and sits down next to her and they start talking. He likes to hear her southern accent, so he'll start up a conversation with her as much as he can. Later on that night Lyssa calls them wanting to know if they wanted to go to the club with her, Leland and Duane Lee. And Ashlynn told her that they would. So they took showers and got dressed Ashlynn puts on a really cute tank top and jeans and Hannah puts on a cute tank top also and a mini-skirt. an hour later Lyssa comes to pick them up

"ready?"

"yea"

"Duane Lee and Leland are meeting us there."

The guys are at the club waiting for the girls to get there. They are at the bar and there drinking corona's and talking

"so bro do you like Ashlynn or Hannah?"

"Why what's it to ya bra?"

"nothin but im just wondering and trying to figure it out"

"Their both cute but i like Ashlynn" that's what Duane Lee thought but he wasn't sure.

"oh, i kind of like Hannah" Leland smiled and then started laughing a little bit

"What bro?"

"huh?"

"what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin" a little while later the girls got there and saw Leland and Duane Lee at the bar. Ashlynn got butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw Leland. They walked up

"hey guys" they turn around and Leland smiles when he sees Ashlynn and she smiles back. So they ordered a round of corona's and the girls drank it and then went to the dance floor. Leland and Duane Lee watched a minute and then Duane Lee went out to the dance floor and asked Hannah if she wanted to dance and she said

"sure" Ashlynn came back by the bar and sat down next to Leland and they started talking

"so why arent you out on the dance floor with us?"

"i don't know" she sat there a minute and a slow song came on and she stood up (nervous as hell) and asked Leland

"wanna dance?" he thought a minute and said

"sure" so she grabs his hand and they go on the dance floor the song that was playing is Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.

"so why did you and Hannah leave Alabama to come here?"

"because we wanted to try something new i guess and start over" "i'm glad you did" she looks up at him and smiles and says

"so am i" the song ended and the girls stayed on the dance floor while the guys went to get another drink.

They all decided to go to a bar and hang out there for awhile. So Duane Lee and Ashlynn got into a bet because she told him that she could drink him under the table. So they said

"Who ever wins gets$20 bucks from the loser"

"ok" everyone was suprised that she could keep up with Duane Lee. It was a tie so no one got $20 bucks from the other person.

Leland helped Duane Lee to the car as Hannah helped Ashlynn to Lyssa's car. When she got to Ashlynn and Hannah's apartment she helped Hannah take Ashlynn inside and she left. Ashlynn passed out and her cell phone started ringing so Hannah answered it and it was Leland.

"How is Ashlynn doin"

"she's passed out, what bout Duane Lee?"

"He's passed out to" so Hannah and Leland started talking and she told him that Ashlynn likes him and he told her that Duane Lee likes her.

Leland was shocked that Ashlynn liked him he didn't think she did. So when the next morning came Ashlynn woke up and had a huge hang-over she got up and took a shower and it helped a little bit she went down stairs and Hannah asked

"How r u feeling?"

"i feel like shit, what happined last night?" Hannah laughed and said

" You and Duane Lee got into a drinking match and no one won" so Ashlynn went to go get dressed and she put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and then they went into work and Duane Lee was sitting on the couch and Leland was sitting in the chair when the 3 girls walked in she sat on the couch beside Duane Lee. Dog, Tim, and Beth wasnt there yet so they were all hanging out and talking. The rest of the team walked in and Tim says

"you two look like shit what happined last night?" so hannah, Leland and Lyssa told them what happined.

"she kept up with Duane Lee? Damn girl you got guts" she smiled slightly and said

"i don't plan on drinking that much again" and Duane Lee said the same thing.

"yea until next time we all go out" and everyone laughed and Ashlynn and Duane Lee said

"Don't laugh my head hurts." So Dog decided to let Ashlynn and Duane Lee stay there till they felt better and he told Leland to stay there with them. Later on when Ashlynn felt better Leland went over and asked Ashlynn

"hey um on friday night after work do you wanna go to a movie or something?" she looked at him and said with a smile

"are you asking me out on a date?"

"kind of it depends on what you say" he said with a grin. So she thought and answered

"yea sounds cool"

"cool, and yes it's a date" she laughed.

Friday comes and Ashlynn goes home to get ready to go out with Leland. She takes a shower and tries on every outfit she has with her and can't find one she likes so she asks Hannah if she could borrow one of her's. She finally found one and she gets changed and does her hair and puts on a little make-up. Leland comes at about 7:30 and Hannah let's him in and Ashlynn comes out of her room and Leland's jaw dropped and said

"damn you look nice" she smiles and says

"thanx, so do you" they left.

They went to dinner and then they went to the beach and walked down the beach bare foot. And they both started to say how they liked each other they both laugh

"you go first Leland" Ashlynn said

"ok um i like you, since the first time i met you" she takes his hands into hers and says

"i was just about to tell you the same thing" he put his hand under her chin and raised he head so she was looking at him and he kissed her. When they stopped kissing they stand there a minute hugging each other and they start walking down the beach again holding hands. They got back to Ashlynn and Hannah's appartment at about 9:30 they hug and kiss a minute before she goes inside.

"do you wanna come in for a minute?"

"yea for a minute" she opens the door and she saw Hannah sitting on the couch watchin tv

"hey you two"

"hey" they both said she walks into the kitchen and gets a water out of the fridge and offers Leland one and he took it. He stayed for 5 minutes and he left. Ashlynn told Hannah everything that happined and Leland told Duane Lee everything.

(the alarm clockstarts going off) Ashlynn turns it off and goes to wake up Hannah.

"hey it's 7:30 Han"

"ok" and she sits up and gets her clothes around while Ashlynn takes a shower. After she got out of the shower she goes and gets her cell and turns it on to find a message from Leland. So she listened to it.

"hey it's me beautiful, i was just calling to say hi and that i miss you, well i gotta go call me later bye" and she heard Duane Lee yell while he was leaving a message " Just tell her you love her" she also heard "shut up bra" and then he hung up. She calls him back and Duane Lee answers

"hello?"

"hey it's Ashlynn"

"oh hey hold on he's right here" she hears DL say something to Leland but could't make out what it was

"hey what's up?"

"nothin just returning your call"

"glad you did" they talked for awhile

"hey i gotta go Hannah's ready so were leaving for work"

"ok see you there"

"k bye"

"bye" they hung up.

The two girls arrive just as Leland and Duane Lee were arriving to. Leland hugged Ashlynn and kissed her softly everyone was like "AWWW" They both blushed a little bit. They all started laughing and Dog walks out

"what did i miss? Im always finding things out last"

"This" and Leland kissed Ashlynn again.

"congrats guys, i knew you two woulkd end up getting together" dog said. They all went inside and goufed off because they didn't have anything else to do so Baby Lyssa turns on the radio and Crush comes on and the girls start dancing and having fun. The girls laugh and start singing and Dl says

"you three are dorks" so Hannah pulls him over and he starts acting like they are which made them laugh harder. Tim comes in has a funny look on his face but also joins in on the fun

" hey how come your not having fun with us?"

"because it's fun to watch you five being dorks" so Ashlynn gives him a look that said please and she gives that pouty face so he follows her and just starts having fun with them. Dog and Beth walk in and couldn't help but laugh at the 6 of them.

"And this is the next generation of bounty hunters?" He says laughing

"yea thats a scary thought" beth says. Dog sent them home because there was nothing they could do so Leland, DL, and baby Lyssa went to Ashlynn and Hannah's apartment. So DL and Leland went to the store to get some beer while they were gone the 3 girls were talking.

"im so happy for you and Leland Ash, i havent seen him this happy in awhile"

"really" So Lyssa tells them bout Maui and Ashlynn was like

"ohmygod" so Lyssa decides to change the subject

"So Hannah when are you and DL getting together? He likes you"

"i don't know i thought about letting him make the first move" Ashlynn looks at Hannah

"since when have you wanted guys to make the first move?"

"never but i dont want to screw things up with this one" so Lyssa's like

"do you want me to talk to DL for you"

"Yea" then the guys walk in and are like

"yea what?" the girls laugh

"nothing" Leland hands Ashlynn a Corona and sits down beside her.

"i think that Ashlynn and i should make another bet" Dl said.

"are you serious? Ok but i get to choose what we drink"

"ok deal" so Dl and Ashlynn went to the store and got some vodka

"you drink that straight?"

"yea can you handle it?"

"yea" and they also got some captin morgan. While at the store they also deceded not to try to out drink each other. so they got some stuff to mix drinks with.

They got back to the apartment

"we were wondering what happined to ya'll" Hannah said.

"we decided not to get back on that bet so we got stuff for mixed drinks" so they made drinks and turned on the radio and given me a rush came on. And Ashlynn and Hannah knew the song because they already heard it over in Alabama and Lyssa Dl and Leland were like

"that song just came out how do you know it?"

" in Alabama we hear songs befor some people do" they were like

"oh ok" So they all decided to take a shot of Vodka and Captin Morgan Lyssa and hannah made a face and Ashlynn, Dl, and Leland thought it was funny.

"that stuff is gross straight" Lyssa and Hannah said.

It started to get late and everyone was starting to get tired. Leland noticed that Ashlynn had her head on his shoulder sleeping so he picked her up and put her in her bed. That woke her up

"hey"

"hey"

"where are you gonna sleep?"

"on the floor in the living room" she sat up

"you can sleep up here with me if ya want" he told her that he would so he went out into the living room and took his shoes off and went back into her room. He laied down beside her and she turned to face him and they talked for a while and she sat up to get a cigarette and she offered him one and he took it. she put out her cigarette and laied down and he did the same and they fell asleep holding on to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ashlynn wakes up the next morning and she got out of bed and trying not to wake Leland up. She goes down stairs and she saw Duane Lee on the couch sleeping, she goes into the kitchen got a cup of coffee and sat with Hannah at the table. 5 minutes later Duane Lee got up and also got a cup of coffee and sits down at the table and they all start talking and laughing. Leland wakes up and notices that Ashlynn's not in bed so he gets up and went into the living room and she wasn't there either so he goes into the kitchen and he gets a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to.

"good morning sleeping beauty" they all start laughing

"hey" Duane Lee's cell starts ringing. 'hello? oh, hey Lyssa'

'i have something to talk to you about something'

'OK what is it?'

'Last night Hannah told me that she likes you

'Really?' and he grins

'Yeah but she doesn't wanna make the first move'

'So now I've told you so what you do next is entirely up to you'

'OK thanks Lyssa OK bye' they hang up.

"Hey bro can i talk to you for a minute?"

"yea sure" so they go into the living room

"what's up bra?"

"Lyssa just called me and told me that Hannah likes me"

"Really?"

"So what should i do?"

"I don't know bra let me get the one person that knows her better then i do" so he calls Ashlynn

"Hey baby"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here" she comes into the living room and puts her arms around Leland's waist

"What's up?" Duane Lee told her everything that Lyssa told him

"Yeah she normally makes the first move, but for some reason she won't with you, i guess she likes you to much"

"I think you should go talk to her" so Duane Lee goes back into the kitchen.

"I didn't say good morning properly did I?"

"No you didn't" he smiles and kissed her. Then Hannah runs into the living room making Ashlynn almost loosing her balance for a minute.

"Ohmygod Ash, Duane Lee just asked me out" she squealed. Leland kissed Ashlynn and goes back into the kitchen.

"Did she run into the living room to Ash?"

"Yeah she almost made her lose her balance for a minute"

"So what happened?"

"I don't know dude, she just got up and ran that way" Leland laughs.

"OK did you answer him?"

"Ohmygod no i didn't i just ran in here to tell you" now She feels bad

"It's ok just go in there and tell him yes" she runs back in the kitchen and kisses Duane Lee and says

"Yes" they all laugh. Ashlynn puts her arms around Leland. Her cell rings she puts it on speaker

'Hello?'

'Hey baby girl your momma and i are flying in today'

'Here today?'

'Yeah we'll be there at about 4:30'

'OK um I'll see y'all there bye dad' they hang up. she runs to go start cleaning up and Leland trys to calm her down.

"Baby stop a minute" he grabs her arms

"Calm down we will all help you" she calms down and he pulls her into a hug and then he kissed her

"Your right babe" and she kissed him.

they all took quick showers and got dressed and left to go to the airport. She had to wear her hair down because her parents don't know she got a tattoo on the back of her neck. They got to the airport at 4:15 so they waited for her parent's flight to come in. She had her arms around Leland and he kissed her.

"Hey babe i don't think that your parents are gonna like me"

"babe there gonna love you"

"how do you know that?"

"because i do, thats why" he smiles and says

"you do"

"yes i do" he pulls her and says

"i love you too" and he kissed her. About 25 minutes after they got there she heard her dad say

"there's my baby girl" she turns around and she said

"daddy" she gives him a hug and kiss

"where's momma?"

"right here Honey" she turns around and gives her mom a hug and a kiss

"momma"

"you guys remember Hannah"

"yea we do" they give her a hug to.

"Momma, daddy this is my boyfriend Leland and his brother and Hannah's boyfriend Duane Lee" they shake hands. They grab their stuff and leave to go back to Ashlynn and Hannah's apartment.

Her parents try to tell her that they will go to a hotel but she tells them

"no your not going to hotel, we can sleep on the couch" so they put their stuff in her room. she goes into the kitchen to grab a couple of waters and she saw the vodka and the Captain Morgan in the fridge.

"Shit" and Leland walks in

"hey babe" he kissed he neck

"hey i forgot we had the vodka and the Captain Morgan in here"

"yeah we didn't drink it last night" so she tells him

"my parents don't believe in drinking" he looked really surprised

"really?"

"yeah so when i'd go to a party i stayed at Hannah's or we'd make sure that they were asleep when we left and when we got back" she takes it and puts it out on the back deck.

"hey babe why don't we take your parents to the beach?"

"yeah i don't think they've seen the ocean yet" so she walks back into the living room and asks her parents

"do you guys wanna go see the ocean?"

"yea let me go grab my camera" her mom goes and grabs her camera and her dad says

"she's taking pictures to show her friends back home"

"oh OK" so they leave and go to the beach

"hey Ash can i get a couple of pics of you and Leland and then get some of the 4 of you?"

"yeah sure" so she gets some of them 2 and then some of the 4 of them.

They leave and go get something to eat and then go back to the apartment. Ashlynn goes and grabs a pillow and a blanket for her and Leland. She hugs her parents and kissed them goodnight and then she goes into the living room and saw that Leland was watching TV.

"Hey baby I'm going to sleep"

"OK do you want me to turn the TV off?"

"no it's OK" she kissed him and then layed down he turns the TV off and lays down with her and they put their arms around each other.

He kissed her forehead and said "goodnight babe"

"goodnight i love you"

"i love you to" and they fall asleep. Later on she hears a noise and she See's her dad up trying to find the filters and the coffee so she gets up managing not to wake up Leland.

"hey dad" he looks

"hey baby girl" she gets the filters and the coffee for her dad and she goes to the fridge to get a water and she sits down at the table.

"hey daddy"

"yeah?"

"what do you think of Leland?" He joins her at the table

"well when we were at the airport and when i first saw him I'm like please don't let that be Leland, but know that I've met him and got to know him a little he seems OK"

"dad"

"let me finish Ash, I can see that he really loves and cares about you" he grabs her hand "and as long as he doesn't hurt you"

"daddy he wont"

she goes to take a shower and shes in the shower for 10 minutes and she gets out and gets dressed she puts on jeans and a tank top. she goes down stairs 15 minutes later and she saw that everyone was up and her mom was making breakfast.

"good morning momma"

"good morning Ash" she saw Leland sitting at the table and she puts her arms around him.

"good morning baby" he looks up and smiles

"good morning" and she kissed him. They eat and they went to the cook out that Dog and Beth were having. They get there and dog See's them and he waves

"hey dad" Leland and Duane Lee says and they give him and Beth a hug.

"Dog Beth these are my parents Karen and Brett"

"howzit?" they shake hands and they start watching as the 4 of them get a game of catch going and they laugh because Ashlynn will get the ball and Leland will hold her and get the ball from her and hold it up so she can't grab it.

She puts up her hair because it keeps getting in her way. So when Leland took the ball away from her she got smart and was like

"hey baby"

"what?"

"come here for a minute" so he went up to her and she kissed him and he forgot that he had the ball and he put both of his arms around her and she took the ball and ran with it.

He stood there stunned and was like

"hey bring that back" she laughs and he tackles her lightly and she falls in the sand but so does he. So she handed the ball to Lyssa who was near by and she ran with it and Tim grabbed her.

"hey" she squealed and laughed.

They stop their game so that they can eat and the girls were winning

"so who's winning the guys or the girls?" Beth asks and ashlynn answerers

"we are" then the guys are like

"yeah because their cheating"

"how are we cheating?"

"because you and Hannah kiss me and Duane Lee and then steal the ball from us"

"hey you guys grab us and then take the ball and hold it up so we can't grab it" and they all laugh.

Ashlynn, Hannah and Lyssa ran up to Beth saying

"we won" beth was like

"congrats girls" and thats when the guys came up

"that's not fair they cheated"

"you did to" So Dog started up a little bon-fire and they all sat around it.

And Leland noticed that Ashlynn was getting kind of cold she he went and sat behind her and she layed back and he grabbed her hands. And she started to warm up. They were all getting tired so they left to go back to the apartment. And they all went to bed as soon as they got their.

A week went by and they took her parents back to the airport so they could go back home.

"bye momma"

"bye Ash" and she gave her mom a hug

"bye daddy"

"bye baby girl" and she gave her dad a hug.

"call me as soon as you guys get home."

"we will" and she watches them board their plane and they left to go back to the apartment.

"finally i get to sleep in my bed again" they laugh

"i love my parents but they were getting on my nerves a little" when they got back to the apartment they all went to lay down and take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's Monday morning and Ashlynn wakes up at 7:00 a.m. and she sees that Leland is still sleeping so she gets some clothes around and goes to take a shower. She takes a 10 minute shower. She gets out and dries herself off and puts on a t-shirt she got from Hollister and a pair of jeans.

She sees that it's 7:15. So she wakes up Leland

"Hey baby"

"What" he says and she can tell that he's tired.

"Its 7:15" he slowly wakes up and she goes back into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and her hair so she decided to put her hair in a messy bun.

While she's doing her hair Leland gets in the shower and takes a 10 minute shower. As he's getting dressed she puts on a little make up (eye liner, mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss). After he gets dressed and breaded his hair, he puts his arms around her waist and kissed her neck so she turns around and puts her arms around his neck and kissed him

"Morning babe"

"Morning baby".

They go down stairs and they see Hannah and Duane Lee watching TV.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" they said and they shut the door. They leave the apartment at 8:30 they get to the office 10 minutes later. They see the camera crew's van. They forgot that they were recording today. "Hey guys" the crew said

"Hey" they said back.

Leland hugged and kissed Ashlynn before they started recording and so did Duane Lee to Hannah. "OK let's get started what's his name youngblood?"

"Michael Sams" Dog writes this on the board.

"Leland look up his file" so Leland goes to his computer and looks it up.

"He's wanted for burglary in the 1st degree and drugs in the 2nd degree"

"OK Ashlynn How old is he, how much does he weigh, and how tall is he?" Tim handed her his file

"He is 23 years old, he weighs about 180 and he's 6"1" Dog writes all of it on the board.

"So he's around Ashlynn and Hannah's age" "yup" Beth said. "OK Hannah is there a co-signer?" Ashlynn hands the file to Hannah and she looks

"Yeah um her name is Jessica Brown"

"OK is she some relation to him?"

"Um it says that he's her fiancé"

"OK does it have a number?"

"Yeah it's (808) 921- xxxx" Dog puts in the number and she doesn't answer it goes straight to her voice mail.

"Hey its Jessica I'm not able to answer my phone so leave a message and I'll get back to ya later bye"

"Hey its Randy give me a call at 921-xxxx thanks" and he hangs up.

"Is there another number on there?" she looks

"No just that one"

"OK were going to need a decoy so will you three girls do it?"

"Yeah" they said. Leland and Duane Lee wanted to protest but they knew their dad and he wouldn't change his mind and they also knew the girls wanted to do it.

"Let's suit up" they all get suited up

"OK the girls are in Beth's car and the guys are in my car"

*In Beth's car*  
"Are you three girls nervous?" Beth asked them. And Ashlynn answers

"Kind of, but we have the guys with us so hopefully nothing will go wrong."

"Yeah" agreed Lyssa and Hannah. The 3 girls check to make sure that they look OK in the mirror.

*In Dog's car*  
"OK guys when the girls get the guy to come out wait a minute then put the cuffs on him"

"OK" all the guys said. They get to the guy's house the rest of the crew hides behind the SUV while the girls go knock on the door. The guy answers the door

"Can i help you?" Ashlynn looks at Lyssa as she says

"Yeah um were having trouble with our car and we were wondering if you could help us for a minute?"

"Yeah let me grab a shirt" and he goes to get a shirt and closes the door behind them and follows them to the SUV.

Ashlynn has a very bad feeling about this and Beth saw the look on her face.

"Duane"

"Yeah Beth"

"You might want to get the guy now"

"Wait one more minute Bethie"

"Duane, Ashlynn ha a look on her face that's starting to worry me"

"OK, Go" "Freeze MOTHER FUCKER!" and he jumps and the girls run but he grabbed Ashlynn's arm and put a knife to her throat.

Dog tries to negotiate with him

"Come on let her go"

"No, i kind of like her i just might keep her" and he grins. So she said

"What is it that you want with me?" He thinks

"I've seen this show before and their gonna throw me to the ground or mace me" so she tries to negotiate with him

"What if i-i can guarantee you that they won't throw you to the ground or mace you, would you let me go?" he thought a minute

"Yes, before i do tell them that"

"Guys don't throw him to the ground or mace him please" so they all put their mace cans down except for Leland and Duane Lee.

"Put it down or i won't let her go"

So they put their mace cans down and he turned her around and forced her to kiss him and then he let her go. And she runs straight to Leland and she started to cry and he hugged her and he's trying to calm her down.

"your safe know baby" after they cuff the guy and put him in the SUV they go to see if Ashlynn's OK and they all give her a hug.

When they pull up at the jail Dog comes over to get Ashlynn

"Hey he wants to talk to you" so she walks with Dog and Leland over to where he was and he says

"I'm sorry" she looks at him and then she finally says something

"I'll forgive you but i won't forget it"

On their way back to the office Leland rides with the girls and Ashlynn had her head on Leland's shoulder. When they got back to the office Dog told Ashlynn and Hannah and the 2 guys to go home and take the rest of the day off but to be back tomorrow.

"See you guys later bye" They leave and 10 minutes later they get back to the apartment.

"I'm gonna go take a shower"

"OK" and she goes up stairs. And she takes a 10 minute shower and she gets out and she walked into her and Leland's room and she comes out of the bathroom and she saw candles lit all over the room and she saw Leland their and he asked her

"Well what do you think?" she walked over to him and kissed him

"I love it"

And they start kissing passionately and he picked her up and laid her down on the bed and he kissed her lips down her collarbone to the pulse spot on her neck, he removed the towel she was wearing and looked at her. He's never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and he has seen a lot of beautiful things. He wanted to sleep with her more than anything at the moment but he wanted to find out from her if she wanted to as well. His eyes finally found hers and he saw want, need, lust, love and other things flash in them.

She didn't know how or what to say to make him take her right then but when she looked into his eyes she saw that he wanted to. So she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed as passionately as she could, he kissed her just as passionately. He pulled back again.

"Are you sure Ash?"

"Yes" and that's all he needed to here, he laid her back down and kissed every inch of her body, as he got closer to her core she found it harder and harder to let him continue going at the rate he was, she wanted him. So she stopped him he was confused but when she started removing his clothes he understood, he laid her back down and positioned himself at her opening he kissed her as he slid himself inside her, she gasped he stilled letting her body adjust to him after a few minutes he started pulling out and thrusting back in softly. She's never felt anything like it.

"Faster please" she felt like she was begging but didn't care when he started thrusting faster she dug her nails in his back.

"Oh god, Leland"

"God Ash I love you"

"I love you too Lee" he knew he was getting close and could tell she was as well so he started thrusting faster and harder, she screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm went through her after a few more thrusts he grunted as his orgasm went through him. He kissed her softly before he pulled out, she whimpered at the loss of him inside her. She had a long day and was tired but she wanted round 2, she yawned and he smiled.

"Go to sleep babe" she shook her head

"I want to but I also want round two" he laughed and kissed her on the forehead

"Tomorrow morning, I promise" she pretended to pout but laughed as he tickled her

"Ok tomorrow" he kissed her and they both fell into a deep sleep.

_**I apologize for the bad sex scene I'm really not that good at describing them… lol so please review, the faster you review the faster I can put up the next chapter I already have it written. Thanx**_

_**Love always 'n' forever **_

_**Chrissy**_

_**AKA: Hardygirl87**_


End file.
